Talk:Grand Theft Auto 1
I am terribly sorry for my terrible english in the weapons description :( - fiedore 08:21, 10 August 2006 (BST) Plot YES! Nobody has deleted it, I think this is my first major edit to be accepted! YIPPEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! P.S.: Maybe I SLIGHTLY? spammed with the Exclamation Marks? CJ 05:48, 2 April 2007 (BST) Its not called Grand Theft Auto 1 It's just called Grand Theft Auto. AJUK 17:17, 4 February 2009 (UTC) :It's sort of retconning, like "Star Wars: Episode IV" was originally "Star Wars". We use Grand Theft Auto as an overview for the series, with a note at the top explaining that the first game is at this page. --GuildKnightTalk2me 21:04, 4 February 2009 (UTC) Possible Re-write I noticed that the Plot and Weapons sections have a writing style which is inconsistent with the rest of the article. Not to cause offense, but they don't seem to be as 'professional' as other sections - mostly due to the extensive use of 'you' instead of 'the player'. I'm not too sure how to go about rewriting those sections, but I just wanted to know if anyone else agrees, is it a big deal? - Hardrock182 20:16, 9 February 2009 (UTC) :In my opinion it is important. I constantly rewrite article for this reason, and I will have a look at this one. Biggest GTA Fan Ever''Talk'' 03:53, 10 February 2009 (UTC) Saving? :Discussion moved to Forum:Saving in GTA1. Help on GTA 1 So, seeing as I am a big GTA nut, and have been since it was first released back in 1996. I decided to dig out my old ps2 and play the original. I am up to the last mission, Rasta Blasta in Vice City, but am struggling.. I normally dig around for a few multipliers first to get started, but I can only find the one on the hospital roof (where there were two in the previous mission). Is this all we get? do I really have to earn the rest? Does anyone have a map of pickups for the game, It'd really help. ```` Sandbox This game and the other first ones (GTA London 61/69, GTA 2) are not sandbox? T-888 13:57, April 5, 2010 (UTC) :They are. Who said they aren't? - ZS 14:13, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Wikipedia and some other sources....So I was under the impression that they were not...T-888 16:29, April 5, 2010 (UTC) harvey awesome wrecked the page i am pretty sure he just deleted all of it and replaced it all with 1 sentence of crap can we get him banned or something can someone fix it i would but i never played grand theft auto 1 so i know nothing a bout it yea, he wreck it. he also create a weird page about "GTA VATICAN CITY" (i've add delete template on it, and someone may have delete it). The Hole 09:30, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Suggested page more to "Grand Theft Auto (Originality Game)" As far as I know the game never was still isn't and never will be called "Grand Theft Auto 1". AJUK 20:51, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Rockstar Classic Version Does anyone know if the Rockstar Classic version is a demo or the full version?Rok198 23:55, October 4, 2011 (UTC) No prison time Why is there no jail time and your just set free? Is it the lack of evidence? I don't know, really. Any of you know? Fazbear, Freddy. (talk) 16:18, June 2, 2015 (UTC) :Because it's a video game. 10:27, June 8, 2015 (UTC)